Magic Kingdom (Cleveland)
This is the Ohio Version of The Magic Kingdom in Cleveland Which Will Be Part of Ohio Disney Community. List of Lands: Main Street USA Attractions: 1. Ohio Magic Kingdom Railroad (Main Street USA) 2. City Hall 3. Fire Engine 4. Horse-Drawn Streetcars 5. Horseless Carriage 6. Omnibus 7. The Disneyland Story Featuring Hall of Presidents 8. Main Street Cinema 9. Walt Disney's Once Upon a Dream Parade 10. Disney's Fantillusion Shopping: 1. Grand Emporium 2. Candy Palace 3. China Closet 4. Disneyana 5. Penny Arcade 6. Newsstand 7. Disney Showcase 8. Main Street Pin Shop 9. Main Street Magic Shop 10. New Century Jewelry 11. 20th Century Music Company Dining: 1. Walt's: An American Restaurant 2. Plaza Inn 3. Coca-Cola Refreshment Corner 4. The Crystal Place 5. Gibson Girl Ice Cream Parlor 6. Coffee Grinder Adventureland Attractions: 1. Enchanted Tiki Room: Get the Fever 2. Jungle Cruise 3. Pirates of the Caribbean 4. Tarzan's Treehouse 5. Minnie Oh! Minnie 6. Adventureland Isle 7. Indiana Jones Adventure 8. Raging Spirits Shopping: 1. Pirate Treasures 2. Indiana Jones Outpost 3. Candy Wagon 4. Tiki Birds' Hideout 5. Adventureland Bazaar Dining: 1. Blue Bayou Restaurant 2. Cafe Orleans 3. Great American Pancake Company 4. Bengal BBQ 5. Tiki Juice Bar 6. Indy Fruit Cart Westernland Attractions: 1. Country Bear Theater 2. Big Thunder Mountain Railroad 3. Western River Expedition 4. Mark Twain Riverboat 5. Sailing Ship America 6. Fantasmic! 7. Pecos Goofy's Frontier Revue 8. Tom Sawyer Island 9. Ohio Magic Kingdom Railroad (Westernland) Shopping: 1. Trading Post 2. Big Al's 3. Bonanza Outfitters 4. General Store 5. American Rifle & Gun Shop 6. Woodcarver's Workshop 7. Peco Bill's Gift Shop Dining: 1. Hungry Bear Restaurant 2. Conestoga Fries 3. Lucky Nugget Saloon 4. Aunt Shelby's Waffle House 5. Golden Horeshoe Critter Country Attractions: 1. Splash Mountain 2. Camp Rock: The Final Jam Revue 3. PB&J Otter: The Ride 4. Sora the Keyblade Master Hoedown 5. Beaver Brothers Explorer Canoes Shopping: 1. The Final Jam Gift Shop 2. Pooh's Thotful Shop 3. Splashdown Photos 4. Crocodile Mercantile Dining: 1. Golden Otter Lodge 2. Critter Country Fruit Cart 3. Grandma Sara's Kitchen 4. Brer Bar 5. Flick Duck's Pie Shop Fantasyland Attractions: 1. Disney Castle 2. Disney Castle Mystery Tour 3. Mickey's PhilharMagic 4. Pinocchio's Daring Journey 5. Peter Pan's Flight 6. Haunted Mansion 7. It's a Small World 8. Alice's Tea Party 9. Dumbo the Flying Elephant 10. Casey Jr. Circus Train 11. Storybook Land Canal Boats 12. The Beast's Castle 13. Seven Dwarfs Mine Train 14. Under the Sea: Journey of The Little Mermaid 15. Skyway to Discoveryland 16. Matterhorn Bobsleds 17. Frozen Ever After 18. Disney Castle Carrousel 19. The Disney Channel Fairytale 3D Adventure Shopping: 1. Fantasy Gifts 2. AristoCats 3. Sir Mickey's 4. Fantasy Faire 5. Baby Mine 6. Stromboli's Wagon 7. Small World Toy Store 8. Storybook Shoppe 9. Anna and Elsa's Botique 10. Grim Grinning Ghost's Wagon Dining: 1. Pinocchio Village Haus 2. Cleo's 3. Toad Hall 4. Small World Ice Cream 5. Fantasyland Theatre Concession Sora's ToonTown Attractions: 1. Mickey's House & Meet Mickey 2. Minnie's House 3. Sora's Mansion 4. Donald's Boat 5. Sora, Donald & Goofy: The Ride 6. Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin 7. Barnstormer at Goofy's Wiseacre Farm 8. Chip's & Dale's Treehouse 9. Ludwig Von Dreak's House of Genuis 10. ToonTown Hall of Frame 11. Ohio Magic Kingdom Railroad (Sora's ToonTown) Shopping: 1. ToonTown Delivery Company 2. Gag Factory 3. ToonTown Five & Dime 4. Country Bounty Dining: 1. Huey's, Dewey's & Louie's Good Time Cafe 2. Goofy's Diner 3. House of Mouse 4. Sora's Popcorn Shop 5. Pluto's Dog House Discoveryland Attractions: 1. Star Tours 2. Captain EO 3. Stitch's Great Escape 4. General Electric Carousel of Progress 5. Rocket Jets 6. Discoveryland Transit Authority PeopleMover 7. The Mysteries of The Nautilus 8. Horizons 9. Buzz Lightyear's Laser Blast 10. Autopia 12. Circle Vision 360 Theater (Featuring America the Beautiful, Wonders of China and O Canada) 13. Olie Polie's Travel Thru Time 14. Journey to the Center of the Earth 15. If You Have Wings 16. Ohio Magic Kingdom Railroad (Discoveryland) 17. Space Mountain Shopping: 1. Planet M 2. Mickey's Star Traders 3. Cosmic Encounter 4. Olie Polie' Candy Shop 5. Discoverylanding Dining: 1. Cosmic Ray's Satrlight Cafe 2. Lunching Pad 3. Ice Station 4. Pan Galactic Pizza Port 5. Soft Landing 6. Discoveryland Terrace 7. Endor Burger & Fries Fireworks 1. Fantasy in the Sky: An New Journey (Regular Fireworks) 2. Enchanted Fireworks (Summertime Fireworks) 3. Disney's Nightmare in the Sky (Halloween Fireworks) 4. Holiday Magic in the Sky (Christmas Fireworks) Park Hours Spring: 8AM-11PM Summer: 9AM-1AM Fall: 8AM-10PM Winter: 8AM-12AM Category:Ohio Disney Community Resort Category:Ohio Disney Community Resort